elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pious Intervention
|type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Dark Brotherhood }} Pious Intervention is a quest available in . Quick walkthrough *Speak about Boethiah to 4 intiates of the Society of Akatosh *Talk to Lieutenant Mervial *Wait until you get sentenced *Find Josseline Walkthrough *There are four initiates who need to be spoken to. Initiate Ranius, in front of the Great Chapel of Akatosh. Initiate Blatta, who is located just before the maze in Kvatch. Initiate Perien, in the square next to the maze and in front of the Chapel, next to the fountain. Initiate Genele, who is located in Kvatch's main square, in front of the Tower of Judgement. *After speaking to the last initiate, Lieutenant Mervial comes out of the Tower of Judgement and heads for the Vestige, upon accepting arrest, they go into the Tower of Judgement where the sentence would be decided. When the sentence is made clear, Josseline objects and Lerisa escapes with the Vestige. *Upon being safe, speak to Lerisa. After speaking to Lerisa head to the four shrines of Akatosh along Varen's Wall. **An additional objective is found at the third shrine from Kvatch, where Lieutenant Mervial ambushes the Vestige. The Vestige can choose to kill Mervial or not. *Josseline will be found at the fourth shrine, after speaking to her, Lerisa comes up and the quest is completed. Reward *73–302 Journal The pirate captain Craft Lerisa has come to Kvatch to convince her sister, Josseline, to abandon the Society of the Dragon, a cult headed by the Grand Chanter of the Akatosh Cathedral for believers not ready to commit to the priesthood. Crafty Lerisa wants me to spread the word of Boethiah in front of initiates of the Society of the Dragon. She thinks if I spout enough heresy, I'll get arrested and show her sister just how bad this Akatosh cult really is. *Task: Spread the Word of Boethiah in Kvatch: 0/4 I guess my efforts have been successful. An officer from the Order of the Hour has come to scold me for blasphemy. I suppose I should talk to her. *Task: Talk to Lieutenant Mervial I arrived in Grand Chanter Surus's private chamber. I need to see what the Grand Chanter decides to do to determine if this Society of the Dragon is as bad as Crafty Lerisa claims. *Task: Wait to be judged. Josseline and I got to see just how bloodthirsty the Grand Chanter really is. But before I could deal with him, Crafty Lerisa revealed herself and spirited us out of the chamber. I should talk to her. *Talk to Crafty Lerisa Crafty Lerisa suspects that her sister Josseline fled to one of the old Akatosh shrines along Varen's Wall. We decided to split up and search for her among the shrines. *Task: Search the Old Shrines *Optional Steps: I encountered Lieutenant Mervial while searching for Josseline. This is my chance to deal with her for good. I found Josseline at one of the old Akatosh shrines. Now to convince her to wait until Crafty Lerisa arrives. *Task: Talk to Josseline Josseline and Crafty Lerisa have a lot to talk about. I should ask Crafty Lerisa if she needs anything else from me before I leave them to it. *Talk to Crafty Lerisa *Quest Completed